strikebackprojectencyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 9 (Season 3)
Summary Outside Johannesburg, Knox meets with a man named Christian Lucas. They reach an agreement--after the Nigerians receive Knox's nuclear weapon, they will demand US and Chinese companies leave their area so the local population can reap the benefits of their own oil production. Lucas tells Knox that any of his associates would be happy to give him sanctuary in their country. When the driver of one of the bombs shoots a would-be thief, Section 20 gets a lead on its location. Dalton sends Scott and Stonebridge to the small town of Mosobe to intercept it. But when the driver spots a police roadblock, he tries to ram through it and the weapon partially explodes, leaving the town's residents exposed to potentially lethal amounts of toxic uranium oxide. As the residents of Mosobe are evacuated and treated by emergency teams, Scott and Stonebrige receive tests for elevated radiation, which come back negative. Dalton meets local police captain, Radebe, who reproaches her for not informing local authorities about the nuclear weapon, but the two leaders agree to work together as part of a special task force to neutralize Knox's threat. Christy Bryant makes a surprise visit to the Crib, defending her role in Knox's foiled coup. Before she leaves, Baxter places a tracker on her car. Section 20 connects the weapon in Mosobe to Lucas, the young grandstanding lawyer who made his name representing terrorists and killers in court. Scott and Stonebridge visit Lucas's home, where they find him engaged with Nigerian terrorists upset over the failed delivery of the bomb. In a firefight, Scott and Stonebridge kill three of the men, but their leader, Ozzy, flees the scene. They bring Lucas into the Crib, where Dalton identifies Ozzy's dead associates as members of MEND - The Movement for the Emancipation of the Niger Delta, a group of freedom fighters who kidnap, kill and terrorize in the name of liberating Southern Nigeria from Big Oil. The other two bombs have been promised to similar groups in Somalia and Sudan. Dalton threatens to return Lucas's family home-in the path of the angry Nigerian terrorists-if he doesn't lure Knox into meeting with him. Lucas agrees to do so with a tracker in his shoe. In Johannesburg's financial quarter, Scott, Stonebridge, and Radebe's men look on as Lucas walks into a brokerage building to meet Knox. As they spot Matlock's car, Dalton receives word that Bryant has been disavowed by the CIA. Meanwhile, Radebe takes command of the operation and has his men move in. Scott realizes it's a trap and tries to warn Radebe's men, but it's too late. They converge on the elevator descending with the tracker's signal, and when it opens a homeless man rigged with explosives and Lucas's shoes blows up. As he leaves the building, Stonebridge spies Hanson fleeing. He chases down the man who shot his wife, but before he can shoot him, a police helicopter arrives with weapons trained on both men. From his location nearby, Knox observes the blast set off next door, then shoots Lucas in the head for his betrayal. He's not going to bring about change in Africa through deals, he's going to set the weapons off. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3